


Because I Wanted to

by Newdrwhofan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newdrwhofan/pseuds/Newdrwhofan
Summary: The Doctor and... Rose?





	Because I Wanted to

**Author's Note:**

> The title sums it all up, and yet has nothing at all to do with the story. Bandwagons are fun things upon which to jump.
> 
> Forty words - enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise, I don't own Doctor Who. Nor do I get anything from writing these stories-except wonderful, constructive reviews! Wink, wink; nudge, nudge ;)

The Doctor stared at Rose in shock. "But how? It's imp-"

"Don't!" she shouted with a raised finger, shaking her suddenly-ginger locks out of her face. "Don't you even say it." She paused, licking her teeth. "Whoa, that is weird."

**Author's Note:**

> The end.


End file.
